Sonic, Tails and the Hyper Emeralds
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: There was one thing that Knuckles wasn't really truthful about...
1. Chapter 1

[Here's yet another story for ya'll! Enjoy!]

Dr. Robotnick had considered something really bad and evil for quite awhile now.

How could he get that fox friend of Sonic's to be his slave? After all, the sentence that has been used for quite awhile was appropriate now - More so now then it ever had been:- You never know (for a fact) unless you try...

Robotnick sat cross armed in his chair onboard the Egg Carrier three. He had been thinking about this particular idea for almost four days now.

Almost like a light-bulb hitting the floor and smashing into many pieces, Dr. Robotnick smirked as he thought of /exactly/ how to capture the fox... Who was named Tails.

Dr. Robotnick stood up at this point and sent a message to all the robot's under his command, their mission? To capture Tails and bring him back to the ship... They are free to use ANY method's to capture him. The main command though put a specific rule down:- They are NOT allowed to kill. They will CAPTURE Tails and bring him back to the ship.

Metal Sonic, upon hearing this, walked up to the Doctor. "Doctor?"

Dr. Robotnick turned his eyes to see Metal Sonic, "Yes Metal, what is it?"

Metal Sonic looked at his creator with a huge mark of respect. "What do you plan to do with the fox, after we bring him back?"

Dr. Robotnick's smirk turned into a very evil smile. "You'll see soon enough Metal... Let's just say that Tails, will be working for me after this..." He then hollowered in laughter. "I'll gain control of Chaos again... Then, while they are confused and battling him again, I'll take that fox away from Sonic then, when they are weak... I'll blow that fox's plane up in mid-air - Of course making sure he "disappears" before Sonic can get to him... we may have to deal with Super Sonic though..."

Metal Sonic then grinned himself, "I'll take care of Super Sonic, you just concerntrate on what you are planning to do. I mean, once we have Tails on our side... Thier will be nothing that Sonic had to!"

"I'd say that you should be on your way to capture Tails then"

Metal bow to his creator and master. "As you wish Doctor" Metal then turned and raced out of the Egg Carrier 3.

Little did they both know, Shadow the Hedgehog had been listening in to their conversation, from a vantage point high above them.

"The doctor's planning to kidnap Tails..." Shadow repeated to himself. "That can't be good, I'd better let Tikal know" Just as he used Chaos Control however Shadow thought of something else. "What if they can't stop Chaos or Faker, his hyper form?" Shadow shook his head. "I'll let Tikal know, then she can do something to help... I haven't seen her since she rescued me and Cosmo from the eternal prison we were in when we defeated Dark Oak"

-Back to Dr. Robotnick-

Dr Robotnick looked to all his robot's onboard the Egg Carrier 3 he then activated the battle siren. He then picks up the microphone so he could talk to all the robot's onboard the ship.

"Everyone get ready! We are due to face Sonic in about four days! I want to see this ship, armed and fully ready to fight! As apart of these order's I expect this ship to use, LETHAL force! That's right, and I will repeat it:- Lethal and Deadly weaponary - Including the bombs we have been experimenting with!"

The doctor smiled as his robot's went about the roles that they had been assigned... Without a single question or confusion over his order's.

"Soon Tails... Soon you will be a robot... Hmmm... What about Metal Tails?" He started to laugh as he walked back to his place at the centre of the Egg Carrier 3 in the bridge.

"Hmmm... That's sounds like a plan" Another idea suddently hit the doctor, "...Robot's aren't normally a specific gender... However, as Tails is going to become Metal Tails...I /could/ mess around a bit with his genetic's? I have the technology to do it... I just never bothered, I mean, Tails has a lot of emotion behind him, and even if Sonic did reverse my "Re-organise" machine... He wouldn't be able to change Tails back fully without the Super Emeralds!"

The final thing that Dr. Robotnick thought as he started fell asleep in his sleeping chair, which was on the right from his main battle chair was nothing short of his most brilliant idea yet:-

Hmm, maybe a good person for Metal Sonic to talk to?

Maybe Metal Sonic might fall for a different kind of robot, such as Metal Tails?

The Doctor then started to chuckle as sleep took over and his last thought of the night took over him:-

I wouldn't mind those two taking over this ship... Maybe a wedding present? Maybe... Hahaha...

-With Tikal-

Tikal was busy playing with the Chao and generally having a good splash around with Chaos.

Within a matter of a few minutes, something that Chaos had detected had him very annoyed and he started to growl.

Tikal looked to Chaos with a look of concern and then looked to were Chaos was looking, and her eyes went wide.

Standing not far away from them both, was a hedgehog. Currently the hedgehog was looking away from the pair.

Chaos was still growling and suddenly lunged towards the hedgehog.

Tikal looked to where Chaos had been and then looked to where he was headed. "Chaos! No!"

The hedgehog had his eyes closed, and his fists clenched. "You insolant little child of a creature", within a matter of moments the hedgehog had taken off into the sky. "Chaos Spear!"

Chaos tried to fly after the hedgehog, but within seconds got hit by pure energy arrows that took him by complete surprise, and he fell towards the ground.

Tikal ran over to Chaos and just about managed to catch him. She then looked up and saw the hedgehog was floating in the air, but then when she concerntrated she saw some jet shoes. Which looked quite familiar... but she couldn't place it.

"Tikal"

Almost as soon as when the Hedgehog spoke, she raced over to where he landed. Chaos stood as a guard nearby, to keep Tikal safe.

"Sh-Shadow?"

Shadow nodded and lowered his head. "I have something to tell you... Its very important"

Tikal nodded and offered a smooth rock for Shadow to sit down, Shadow then sat on the rock with Tikal sitting close to him on another rock. "Tell me Shadow... Tell me exactly what is troubling you"

Shadow nodded and looked to Tikal. "The Doctor is planning something... Not only do I disagree with it, I hate what he is planning to do...It's something to do with someone who is close to Faker"

Tikal raised an eyebrow at this looking slightly confused. "You normally jump at the chance to deal a cripling blow to Sonic and his friends though"

Shadow shook his head many times as he looked to the ground next to him. "It's not like that. I mean, I know one day I will outlive him... After all, I am immortal, much like yourself and Chaos... So his life isn't really of a concern to me much anymore"

Tikal looked almost curious. "I can see your point with that one, he is limited on his lifespan..."

Shadow took in a heavy breath and looked to Tikal again. Tikal's eyes went wide when she realised that he was trying to hold in tears.

"Shadow... What is it you need to tell me about Sonic?"

Shadow looked back to the ground at this point. "Its not faker that it directly effects... Its something to do with one of his ally's" He took in a breath again, regaining his composure. "Its definately not like when Silver appeared and tried to kill him, I stopped that nightmare from happening. To be honest, I am actually greatful that I stopped Silver... He was one out of control hedgehog."

Tikal sighed and then looked to Shadow again. "Cut to the chase. Its not often that you come to visit me Shadow, and when you do its something REALLY important... So what is it?"

Shadow smiled for a moment, then he focused again. "Basically, the Doctor is planning to kidnap and torture... The yellow fox that we all know so well.."

Tikal looked shocked for quite a few moments, "Tails?"

Shadow nodded and Tikal was slightly confused. "Sonic always has Tails very close to him, so why woul-"

Shadow almost snapped into full throttle seriousness. "Doctor Robotnick is planning to turn Tails into the same kind of Robot that Metal Sonic is"

At this revelation Tikal's eyes went wide. "What? He's planning t-"

Shadow nodded several times. "If something is not done, or I don't tell Sonic or anything...The Doctor will turn Tails into a metallic machine-type robot. Completely under the control of Doctor Robotnick..."

Tikal stood up at this, and looked to Shadow with... almost anger in her eyes. "Then what are you waiting for? You need to get to Sonic and fast! I heard from Knuckles that they were planning on taking a trip in the X-Tornado for a flying holiday!"

Shadow stood up like he had energy flowing through him. "What? They went on a-" Shadow's eyes widened slightly as realiseation took over him. "That's it! If they are going on a vacation to the beach in the X-Tornado..." He looked to Tikal. "I've got to get to them! This is almost unreal!"

Tikal nodded. "Unreal or not, you have to keep Tails safe!" She looked Shadow in the eye.

Shadow looked a bit confused, "Me?"

Tikal nodded several times again. "Yes you! Tails helped you and pulled Cosmo out of the time-warp that you both were trapped in! You simply HAVE to let Sonic and Tails know! If you wait or waste any mor-" Before she could finish her sentence, Shadow had disappeared.

"Good luck Shadow..." Tikal whispered as she went back to playing with the Chao and making sure that Chaos was okay.

-With Sonic and Tails-

"I love flying like this! Don't you Sonic?" Tails spoke through his speakers to Sonic who was standing on the top right wing of the X-Tornado.

Sonic nodded his head. "I love the wind buddy! Lets crank up the speed!"

Tails smirked at this. "Already on it!" With a single button press the X-Tornado shifted into overdrive, accelerating to near the speed of sound.

"Alright!" Sonic shouted as they went faster and faster, the blue hedgehog smiling as the wind flew around him, as his best friend took the plane into good maneuvers. Sonic loved it when Tails flew the plane in the loop... Sonic guessed it was called the Loop-de-loop? He wasn't sure.

Both Sonic and Tails laughed as Tails operated the plane and Sonic stood enjoying the wind. They were about 15 miles away from Tails' workshop, judging by their speed they would return to the workshop in about 6 minutes-ish. That is what happens when you spend the day at the beach.

"Sonic"

Sonic narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out where that voice was coming from. Tails looked to Sonic. "Something wrong Sonic?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah... I thought I just heard a voice" Tails blinked. "A voice? Let me get the communication line going so we can ask Cosmo. She's back at the workshop with a radar"

Sonic nodded again at Tails.

"Sonic, or should I say Faker?"

Sonic's eyes went from narrowed to shocked. "You can't be here... We left you on the Ark... So you could remember Maria!"

Tails pulled out the communicator and radio'ed Cosmo. "Cosmo? Cosmo Can you hear me? Please say something!"

After a few minutes the communicator came on the screen that Tails was looking at. "Cosmo, can you do an area scan? Sonic looks a bit spooked out..."

Cosmo nodded but just as she turned around, she (near enough) screamed and then Tails saw a particular hedgehog that he never wanted to see again, staring at the screen... Thank god that he had not hurt Cosmo. He was on edge every time he saw him... Especially after the incident on the Blue Typhoon. Yeah sure he had helped Shadow pull them both out of the star/time warp thing that they were trapped in. But... This time it was completely different... If Shadow had reappeared... It was for a good reason. He just hoped that he didn't try to attack Cosmo.

Sonic spun around and jumped into the passenger seat behind Tails. Tails' eyes widened and Sonic's eyes narrowed at the screen.

"What do you want Shadow?" Tails was the first to say anything since he appeared.

Shadow walked over to the communicator as Cosmo was not only frozen in fear, but she was shivering to.

"I want a word with Faker"

Sonic shook his head at this. "I'm not talking to you. You blew your chance at helping us. You may have rescued Cosmo when the time-warp was partly broken, but that was also with my buddy. If it wasn't you never would have been able to do it on your own. Simple."

Shadow closed his eyes and smiled. Tails knew all to well what that meant. His X-Tornado was about 2 minutes away, flying at its top speed. But if Shadow had anything to say about it... That was 2 minutes to late.

"Faker. If you don't talk to me... Perhaps Tails will"

Tails shook his head, which seemed like over a hundred times. "You are our enemy! If you want us all dead, then do your worst!"

Shadow shook his head and stopped smiling at this point. The X-Tornado was almost there, 1 and a half minutes to go, Tails started to slow the plane down so it would be able to land quickly and safely for both him and Sonic.

Sonic started to get angry at this point. "If you harm Cosmo... I will fight you until you are dead Shadow!"

"This doesn't concern you Sonic, and to be honest it doesn't concern Cosmo either. This time its Tails who it will effect... If you don't listen to me, he may as well be dead by now... Listen Tails, Dr Eggman has something terrible in mind for you"

Within seconds there was a massive boom sound above the clouds. Sonic turned his head around because of the noise. His eyes widened as he saw the site he never wanted to see:- A massive version of the original Egg Carrier. This must have been the ship that Knuckles had warned them all about. Knuckles had seen it about 30 miles below the sea. He had been shocked at the discovery... But it was so huge that it would scare anyone.

Sonic now knew why. It was covered in huge cannons mixed with a huge army of robots. He would need the help of not only Shadow... But Silver as well.

Tails checked the sensors and could see that it was indeed Dr. Eggman's ship, his eyes widened just like Sonic's had. It was so gigantic that it simply had to be his.

Shadow looked to the rader and looked to Cosmo. "You'd better get to safety Cosmo, if you don't then you could very well be killed"

"Like you tried to?"

Shadow shook his head. "No. About ten thousand times worse... You would be obliterated by just one of those robots guns. Each one has been trained by Metal Sonic himself under the orders of the Dr."

Sonic and Tails couldn't believe their ears. "Metal's back? That's not possible..."

Shadow shook his head. "I know, I wanted to believe that he was destroyed also. The doctor rebuilt him. He's very deadly now"

Just as Tails turned the X-Tornado around and it hovered above the workshop, Sonic pressed a button on the communicator. "Shadow, tell me what's about to happen between Tails and Eggman! You said it was so important that you risked everything to come here! You never normally talk simple. It must b-"

Shadow turned around and growled at the sight of Eggman's onslaught about to hit the mainland... Noticing that it, with all the robots was here for one thing, and one thing only:- Make Sonic turn Super so that Eggman could capture Tails and force Sonic to surrender.

When he obviously would. Eggman would order his former Best Friend to kill him... It would be make or break for the Doctor. If Sonic used the Super Emeralds, he would be able to change Tails back and they would do their very best to blast him away for good. Yet Shadow knew that he wouldn't, and would get killed by the metallic female fox that used to be Tails. It would then be the responsiblity of Shadow and Silver to wage revenge.

"Shadow!" It was her turn. Cosmo focused her eyes on the black hedgehog. "If you won't tell Sonic, tell me!"

Shadow turned his head to her. "Listen very carefully, because I am only going to say this once. Dr Eggman has a DNA resinceqasing machine. He can turn people like Tails:- His current target. Into a female fox within a matter of" He clicked his fingers "Seconds, that isn't the only thing though"

Tails had three things on his mind now, as the massive armada was approaching. On one hand was Cosmo's safety. On the other was this revelation that the Doctor would try anything and everything to capture him. On the last hand he had to think about Sonic... What if the Doctor killed him while he was being tortured? He shook his head several times as these thoughts went through his mind.

"There's more. Once he has turned him into a female, he plans to turn Tails into Metal Tails. He plans on both Metal Sonic and Metal Tails to work very closely." He nodded as both Sonic and Cosmo were in complete shock.

"I will not allow that to happen if I can help it. We need Silver's and Faker's power as well as mine to bring him down this time"

Sonic was about to say something as was Cosmo. Until Tails raised his hand. Sonic knew that when Tails did this, he was about to do something either to protect them all or do something incrediably stupid or brilliant.

Shadow could tell what Tails was thinking. He was going to sacrifice himself so he could protect them all.

"Tails. Don't make the same mistake I did. You remember the ARK situation?"

It clicked in both Sonic and Cosmo's heads. Yet just before they could say anything...

"I have to Shadow. If I don't then millions of people would di-"

Shadow started to get angry at the fox. "Do you think that I would have tried to sacrifice my life if I thought that no one would get killed otherwise? Are you really that stupid? You doing that means that people like Cream and Cosmo would be, not only heartbroken but they would follow in your footsteps. Most likely being killed before they could do anything. Silver, Faker and me can stop that before it happens don't you value your own life?"

Sonic and Cosmo nodded at what Shadow was saying. They knew now that Shadow was trying to protect the nine year old fox.

Tails took in a deep breath, he had to get Shadow to understand what he was thinking.

"Of course I value my life Shadow, yet what if I become a girl? So what if I become a machine? It could be reversed, even I know that... and so do you, so in my opinion Sonic and you all co-"

Shadow glared at Tails and then back to the armada which was almost 1,000 km away. So close that he could see the kind of weapons that Dr Eggman was going to use. Lets put it this way:- They outclassed anything and everything that the ARK could do.

"This is no time for debate! You are being so stupid that I will have to freeze you in Chaos Control until you realise what you are saying! Do you really want me to do that!? I have no problem in doing things like that. If you want to waste your life... The gift that your birth mother and father gave you. Then I will end your life for you! Sonic wouldn't want you to waste your life either! Would you Sonic?"

Sonic nodded his head. "You do remember their names don't you? Amelia Prower and James Prower? Do you?"

Tails narrowed his eyes for a moment. "I just about remember them... What about them? They ar-"

"That's where you are wrong! You may be nine years old and already have an IQ equal to the Doctors, but you are incredably stupid! For instance, What if I told you that they are alive? That they are not dead? That they are nearly... I would say an hour away at most?"

Tails began to tear up. "They are dead! Do you hear me!? They are dead! D-E-A-D! There is n-"

Shadow shook his head and raised an eyebrow. "For someone who is very smart. You obviously have a lot to learn. I found them... After about 5 days worth of searching, I found them. I visited their world. It was effected by one of Dark Oak's surviving generals, I defeated him easily. I then told them the events that were unfolding here. Amelia, your mother, jumped up and didn't have to wait for James your father to join her..."

Sonic's eyes widened. "Yo-You're lieing!"

Shadow shook his head. "I'm not. If you take a look at co-ordinates 159 by 307 keeping the lateral controls on alert for incoming fleets of ships... You will find that I am right"

By this point Amy Rose and Knuckles had arrived.. There was more on the way, however, they were the first ones onto the scene.

Amy heard what Shadow had said and raced over to the powerful rader/telescope that Tails had built, and Knuckles went to stand in front of Shadow as a bodyguard for Cosmo. Who had relaxed upon seeing them both.

Tails shook his head several times, his tears were getting almost to difficult to control. "You're wrong! All wrong! I can't believe you! Sonic found me here on Mobius! He was with me at the st-"

Sonic sighed and put a hand on Tails' shoulder. "I found you after you fell out of that tree Tails. I hate to say this but I wasn't there when your mother and father left Mobius. My grandfather had told me to go the woods where you were. I don't really want to tell you this either:- When I found you, you were very battered Tails. It looked like you had been in a very deadly war. Or at least one that your mum and dad had been. I cleaned you up. You only remember me... because I cared for you like any parent would have in that situation."

Knuckles nodded sadly. "As much as I don't want to get you overloaded. I only watched over the Master Emerald when Amelia and James put the Chaos Emeralds under my care. The emeralds eventually became a powerful resource for us all. But they gave them to me first"

Tails couldn't believe his ears. Today was getting too much for the nine year old to cope with. First, Shadow tells him what Dr. Eggman is planning. Second, Sonic says that he wasn't there when he was born. Third, Knuckles finally told him the truth about his parents and the Chaos Emeralds. Finally number four, Cosmo had told him the night previous to this day, that she loved him more then anyone in the whole universe.

Tails held his head with both hands, telling the X-Tornado to land behind the workshop just moments before. "I can't... I can't do this... It's too much!"

Amy gasped and Sonic asked her what was wrong. He was stunned as was Tails. "He...He's not lieing Tails. He's telling the truth" She turned the monitor to the screen and Sonic pressed a few buttons and took Tails out of the X-Tornado and inside. If they hid from the Doctor and his minions... Maybe they could get at least a week before he found out what was going on.

As soon as Sonic gently put Tails onto his sofa, Shadow sighed and walked over to the fox. Under the watchful eyes of Knuckles and now Rouge.

Tails looked up at the black hedgehog and began to shake in fear. "Yo-You were created before any of thi-th-this. Tell me please you're not fifty years old. You're a lot older then that aren't you? You simply look like a fifty year old hedgehog right?"

Sonic shook his head. "No-way! If he was, that, old I would have no-problem! Right?"

Tails looked from Cosmo past Cream and Sonic and then back to Shadow. "Well? Which is it?"

Shadow looked to the ceiling as he took in a deep painful breath. "I don't really want to say this... But as I have given you all my allegencey, I have to be honest now. Better late then never. You are correct Tails. I have been alive for a lot longer then any of you. I can only really remember the last 50 or so years, because Gearald Robotnick didn't want me to know my real age. I have hid it all from you all because if I had said anything, you would probably ask me why I didn't come down to this planet from the ARK before any of this. The simple answer is this, Gerald never allowed me to visit Mobius only Maria and him were allowed to. I spent all my life on that colony. Before Gerald gave me the powers that I have now, I had been around for at least one hundred or possibly even one thousand years. In complete statis or frozen in place. I had never been allowed to move. GUN found me when they attacked the ARK. They put me in statis again where the Doctor found me. You could say, that I never really moved until about fifty years ago. That is why Faker and me could never have an advantage over each other. I am, in all senses of the word Immortal. I have seen and done things that you all would never imagine. That's why I must protect you Tails. I promised Amelia and James that when they came to the ARK about 2 weeks before the attack were GUN killed Maria. They told me that I had to do these things. It has only come to me now because of these events... They seem... Like they are repeating... All over again"

The entire Sonic team had watched Shadow say all of this, they blinked yet they couldn't believe it. Shadow had been around before any of them. Including Eggman and even Silver, etc. It was only Sonic who could say the critical thing that they all wanted to know.

"So... That's why you were a match for Silver... That's why you were able to defeat him?"

Shadow nodded his head. "Correct... That's also why when I saw Amelia and James... And after I first saw you Tails that I even remembered them... They unlocked all of my history so I could try to understand it slowly. You are not alone in that respect. Not even in a million years. You may have an IQ better then Eggman's, or maybe equal, thing is he's an old human. You are a young fox. For you to have this kind of brain power means only one thing:- You have overtaken him in more then one way. You built the Blue Typhoon. A starship for crying out loud! How many people could do that? I'll tell you this, not many. I can assure you."

Tails was silent all the way through each and every thing that Shadow said. He then cleared his throat as Shadow looked between them all, never staring, but looking at each one.

"Can you tell me what my race are planning to do?"

Shadow closed his eyes and nodded. "I have to let you know that they are literally bringing the whole of your race here to help in the fight, it is going to take basically over a billion people just to be level with Eggman and his fleet this time. With me and Silver as well as Faker working as a team with your race and the race on this planet... He will be defeated... I will seal him in a time bubble much like the one we trapped Dark Oak in, that's not just me saying it, I promise that it will happen"

Tails looked to Sonic and took in a deep breath. Sonic nodded at Tails and guestered to Shadow again. Tails looked to Shadow.

"Tails, if you had killed yourself like you planned to do earlier. They would point to Sonic as the cause of this, they would point to me as a selfish and literal heartless killing machine and ask why didn't I do anything. As I am sure you realise by now, I have changed. I changed because I need to stop people like you from doing that one very stupid thing. I think that maybe now, you need to change with me. Sonic, I think you'd better to. All of us need to. We will never defeat him unless we are all unifed... Speaking of unifed here's something's I brought over to help in this conflict"

Shadow clicked his fingers and a massive bag appeared in his hands. He kneeled in front of a large table that Tails had built so people could have drinks and stuff when they visited him.

"These are Chaos Emeralds as I am sure you all know" He put all seven in a round circle, that seemed a little to big in circumverence for Sonic and Knuckles. "Are you saying that there are stronger gems out there?"

Shadow nodded. "Yeah. These are Super Emeralds." Shadow put all the Super Emeralds into the inner circle.. But there was something missing... "I am sure you, Tails, Knuckles and Amy remember?" They were bigger then the Chaos Emeralds by quite a bit. "Knuckles, did you bring the Master Emerald?"

Knuckles nodded. "Yes shall I put it in the middle?"

"Not yet"

They all gasped and widened thier eyes. "You mean... There are stronger ones out there!?" Sonic just about managed to get out. "Tails. Don't you think, or feel...That there are not enough emeralds here?"

Tails thought about it for a few moments and then nodded. "It does seem like there should be more..."

Shadow smirked. "Well done Tails. Now Knuckles, put the Master Emerald in the middle when I have put these Emeralds in place, right as I put the last one in place. Be ready. Otherwise we could have a massive situation on our hands"

Knuckles nodded. "Okay" He pulled out the Master Emerald to which the Chaos and Super Emeralds shined as though to say that they were in almost perfect harmony.

As Shadow pulled an Emerald out, one by one, Sonic's and Tails' eyes got really wide as they really couldn't believe their eyes... No-one in the group could believe it either.

He put the Emeralds in perfect sync, around the position where Knuckles would put the Master Emerald. First, Blue. The colour of Sonic. Then Yellow, the colour of Tails. This continued until a silver/black Emerald was put in the last place. Knuckles then immediately put the Master Emerald in place.

"Everyone, stand back. I have had a little experiance with these things. I think Tails might be able to stand the power... Even me possibly. Please don't get close until I tell you to"

Everyone nodded and all of a sudden the Emeralds began to get really bright. Even to the point where they were half the brightness of a baby Solar Star.

"Tails, sit across from me"

Tails slowly got off of the sofa he had been on. He then walked very slowly towards the huge collection of Emeralds and kneeled down, much like Shadow, in front of them.

Shadow narrowed his eyes as did Tails in order to focus on each other while the Emeralds shined bright.

"Tails. Your whole race, including your family, were guardians of these before the Echidna's. The race were Knuckles is from are only guardians after your race handed them over to them. Do you understand so far?"

Tails nodded. "Yes I understand"

Shadow nodded. "Okay, good. I know you have questions that only these Emeralds can answer, so, I want you to close your eyes for the next part."

Tails looked confused for a moment. "Why should I close my eyes?"

Shadow looked at him very seriously. "If you don't, then it will be extremely hard to get these Emeralds to calm down"

Tails blinked. "Isn't the Master Emeralds supposed to stop them?"

Shadow lowered his head. "It can't stop all of them." He looked up at Tails again. "Once one starts off, the rest respond, or react if you will. If they all react... There will be such an explosion that we will not survive, and the whole planet will be subject to Eggman's every order and obey every rule he lays down"

Tails nodded and closed his eyes.

Shadow closed his eyes and spoke to the Emeralds themselves.

"Guardians of ancient power. I come to you with one of the desendants of your original guardians:- The Kitsune's. His name is Miles 'Tails' Prower. Answer me! He has some questions that he needs answered!"

Tails and Shadow both heard a voice inside their heads, it sounded like a very ancient voice. "Speak desendant of the kitsune empire."

Tails shivered slightly until he heard Shadow's voice in his head. "Concerntrate Tails. Speak your questions in your mind using your thoughts. The ancients will give you the answers you seek"

Tails nodded, not letting his mind wonder or question himself. "Tell me Ancients, what power do you have? How long have my race been looking after you? Finally, show me my destiny as it is then show me what happens if I alter it"

A few minutes went past so much so that Tails thought it was hours. Almost unexpectedly the answers came.

"The power which resides in these Emeralds... Is far greater then anything you know at this moment. It outclasses both Super Sonic power levels and even rivals the powers of the god's themselves. Your race have looked after all of us since the beginning of our existence. We will know show you what you now need to see"

Shadow then respectfully whispered to the Emeralds to rely a message to Tails. "Focus, you need to remember this moment. Here and now. Otherwise these Emeralds may very well remove you from history itself"

Tails nodded while keeping his eyes closed. "I gotcha"

Within a few moments of Tails responding. The Emeralds got extremely bright. So much so that the whole crew had to step outside or at the very least close their eyes. Sonic however watched carefully, keeping an eye on both Shadow and Tails... He was able to see them both because of his experience with being Super Sonic. Silver appeared next to Sonic much to the surprise of everyone else.

"He'd better know what he's doing"

Sonic nodded. "He does. Shadow is teaching him I think"

Silver smirked. "You observe things well Sonic"

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it"

Tails felt his whole body moving and acting almost on its own. "This is what your spirit feels like" The ancients told him as he felt his whole being land on the ground. "Open your spirit eyes"

"This is option one"

Tails was a bit confused but then realised what the Emeralds meant. He opened his spiritual eyes, and the sight that greeted him was a horrific one.

He saw that Metal Sonic and him as Metal Tails murdering the Sonic crew... One by one... Then the whole population of Mobius in their millions. He sighed in fear as he watched his machine-like self kill both James and Ameila. He looked very disguisted with Metal Sonic holding hands with Metal Tails watching them kill... everything that Dr Eggman told him to.

He could feel his head shake on its own. He sighed in sadness as he watched Metal Tails kill Sonic... Then both the machines killed Silver.

Shadow tried to fight the major onslaught... But failed. Being killed in a flash of light. All the powers of the Emeralds burnt out and the mainland altered to suit machines... Not the rightful population.

"Now we will show you option two"

Tails then was shown what would happen if he fought with the whole crew and his race as well as this power behind them all.

He smiled as he saw them defeat Doctor Eggman and Shadow freezing him in time... Just as he was told. He blushed as he saw him and Cosmo getting married with Cream being their adopted daughter. The reception was quite funny yet emotional. He chuckled as he saw Knuckles teasing Sonic over him and Amy being the couple he expected to marry next.

He then had a very warm smile towards himself and Cosmo. They both were smiling into each others eyes. Kissing once, and then loving each other in their eyes for a very long time afterwards.

The ancient voice came around again. "Tails. You have less then two hours to make up your decision... We understand your shock and happiness. However We need to know now, so we can prepare the powers nessasary. Have you got an answer for us?"

He nodded. His decision finally made.

"I will d-"

"We understand. We will now return you to where you were. Prepare for our strength. We will support you and the Sonic crew for as long as we can, whether you decide option one or two."

As Tails recovered his body (and his conciousness) and opened his eyes, Shadow placed his hand over the Emeralds. Asking them stop the brightness... Which they did.

Sonic looked over to Tails with Silver. Sonic and Silver walked over to the two of them, then all three hedgehog's asked Tails the critical question... At the same time.

"Have you made up your mind? what are we all going to do?"

Tails chuckled. "Normally I would ask Sonic that very question. Yet, since its a very delicate situtation..."

All three hedgehogs nearly tensed up.

Tails took in a deep breath as the whole rest of the crew walked back in.

"We stand. We fight. We will never surrender. We will obliterate Dr Eggman. We WILL defeat Metal Sonic and his army! We will NEVER give up! Once Eggman gives up, we will return all responsibility back to the president. After all, we are just freedom fighters. We have a good reputation! So... It is time we showed the universe, why, we are relied on!" Tails shouted. The whole crew cheering with him.

Sonic walked over to Tails and smiled. "That's the buddy I remember!"

Silver nodded. "I believe you have made the right choice"

Shadow kept his steady gaze at Tails. "When do we fight?"

Tails chuckled for a moment. "Well... We fight in 2 hours!"

'Our dream... Has just become Eggman's worse nightmare' Tails thought with a smile on his face as he got himself ready for the long battle ahead.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer:- I wish I owned Sonic The Hedgehog...However, I am glad that Sonic Team own it...Now onto chapter 2!]

Shadow looked to Tails. "This isn't going to be easy" Tails nodded. "Yeah I know. I think I'd better get the Blue Typhoon!" He turned to the door, he looked at both Sonic and Silver. "Okay guys, I need both of you to use those emeralds with Shadow" He looked back to Shadow. "I need the three of you to distract the enemy fleet. From the looks of it, he's wanting to destroy all of us in one go.

Shadow nodded. "Understood. Faker? Silver? Let's get going" Sonic chuckled. "Alrighty Shada" Shadow frowned. "Well, you do call me Faker..." Shadow grumbled. "Fine, I'll call you Sonic...Either way, you two ready?" Sonic and Silver nodded as they began to race out of the workshop with Shadow behind them.

Cosmo raced to Tails' side and walked alongside him. "Tails. This is going to be a very long and difficult fight. Are you sure we're ready for this?" Tails nodded at Cosmo. "We've gotta be, if we have any chance of bringing Eggman down and keeping him down" Cosmo nodded.

Cream opened the door to the workshop as Tails and Cosmo were walking out of it. "Tails?" Tails looked to Cream. "Yes Cream?" Cream pointed to Station Square far behind her. "I've heard the president wants to talk to Sonic" Tails shook his head. "Sonic's gone to create a distraction with Shadow and Silver...Let me handle this"

He glanced to Cosmo. "I'm trusting you to get the Blue Typhoon's engines started?" Cosmo nodded. "You can count on me Tails" Tails smiled. "Thanks Cosmo" Cosmo smiled. "You're welcome"

Tails flicked his twin tails into overdrive as he took off towards the home of the president. "We've only got one shot at this guys! Let's make this happen!" Tails shouted before he get to far away.

Cream looked to Cosmo. "Are we really ready?" Cosmo looked at her. "If Tails thinks we are, then we are" Cream smiled. "Say...Want to come with me on the Typhoon?" Cream tilted her head to the right. "Is that alright?" Cosmo nodded.

"Yes. We're going to need anyone and everyone to face this enemy...I mean...There's far to many machines out there for us to take on...2 hundred or less? Sonic and Shadow can handle them...A fleet of Metarex? Handled by all of us...Now that fleet over there, Eggman's fleet?"

Cream looked to where Cosmo was saying. "That fleet over there has over 4 thousand or more machines. There's no way we can take on that many without..."

Before Cream or Cosmo could say anything a tall looking fox appeared in front of them. "Reinforcements?"

Cosmo and Cream jumped as they looked to the tall fox. "Who the...Who are you?" The fox chuckled. "My name is James...James Prower?" Cosmo smirked. "Tails' Father right?" James nodded. "That's me! Let's get this battle fully underway!"

Cosmo nodded as she raced past James and towards the secret area were the Blue Typhoon was hidden. James blinked in confusion. "Where's she gone?" Cream smiled. "She's gone to get the Blue Typhoon..."

James blinked again in confusion. "Blue Typhoon?" Cream giggled. "Yep, Tails' spaceship he created" James' eyes widened. "Well, I'll be damned...My son certainly is smart" Cream giggled again. "I'll signal my fleet, catch you in a minute!" James pressed a button on his arm, which had a very sopisticated mechanical stip of lights on it. He disappeared as Cream nodded. "We'll need all the help we can get!"

-Sonic, Silver and Shadow-

Shadow looked to Sonic and then to the fleet above them. "I'll handle the first wave!" Silver alongside Sonic nodded as the three of them took off into the sky. "Activate your super-powers!" Sonic shouted as he changed into Super Sonic. Shadow into Super Shadow and finally Silver into Super Silver.

The three of them flew in a very tight formation towards the fleet which Eggman commanded. "Here goes!" Sonic shouted as Shadow ducked down underneath several machines, Sonic flew above them while Silver...Practically flew straight through them. All three of the powerful hedgehog's fired countless waves of energy towards them, blowing more and more of them up.

Shadow flew down, landing on one rather big ship beneath him. He looked up as a machine targeted him. "Hmph" He pulled his arms together. "Target acquired. Firing missiles" The robot sounded as it launched wave upon wave of missiles towards the black hedgehog.

Shadow chuckled as he threw his arms out, creating a Chaos Blast...Within seconds the robot had been destroyed as had the ship beneath him. He jumped into the air, spinning around as he did so. A lot of missiles hit the robot's instead of him...Which he was rather greatful for.

The weather changed in seconds. It changed as thunder, lightning and rain all ruptured the air above them. The clouds turned red as they circled above them. This was a battlefield unlike any other the three hedgehog's had been through before...Yet they all knew their role:-

Create a distraction until Tails got the Blue Typhoon operational.

Silver smirked as around 40 robots targeted him. "This will end it!" Silver flew straight at them, cutting his direction so he shot upwards, leaving a massive wave of energy in his wake, blowing up all 40 robots.

Sonic landed onto the main captial ship that Eggman had. He looked around to see over 300 machines looking at him with red lasers dotted all over him. "Oh you have, got, to be kidding me!" He shouted as another 700 machines appeared from seemingly no-where.

This was going to be a VERY difficult battle to win. This wasn't the end of the armada by a long-shot. In front of Sonic was 1,000 machines with countless more being launched from all the other ships in the battle-zone.

To put it into perspective? There was about 3,000,000 (3 million) ships that Eggman had, had his whole empire make. Some were small, some were big...There was countless number's of machines and turrets all over this fleet.

That wasn't the main problem...It was the fact that these 3 million ships also carried the same amount of machines that this capital ship had so really, they weren't facing the normal odds that they were used to...Not even the Meterex were this vast in numbers:-

There was (about):- 3 billion machine's in front of the three of them...This would be IMPOSSIBLE to win without The Blue Typhoon AND the help of the planet...AND the fleet which Tails' father controlled...Even then the odds would be 3 to 1...Sonic smirked. 'If this is what it comes down to' He jumped out of the way of another couple of blasts of fire. 'Then we'll take on the challenge! We never give up! NEVER!'

As the three hedgehog's continued their onslaught/distraction, a metallic blue machine looking hedgehog stood next to several robots that looked like they were...Experiments at best.

"Target Aquired" The blue machine pointed his finger at Shadow who was still doing his best to create an opening so that Silver could help Sonic. "Commence attack" The Experiments did as they were told. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Super Sonic. "You are mine"

Sonic took a step back and then smirked. "Its been awhile...Metal" Metal Sonic smirked. "It has...Prepare to die...Hedgehog" Sonic sped towards his Metal reflection. "We'll see who destroys who!" Metal chuckled. "Foolish hedgehog!"

Within moments, both Sonic and Metal had engaged each other in a rather...Lethal and dangerous battle...Blood after broken circuit was occuring every single second.

-Station Square-

Tails raced through the streets of Station Square, all of the population of the city looked to the fleet that was heading towards them and then to Tails.

The President and the Mayor were standing on a nearby platform that gave them a very good vantage point, they could tell the battle ahead was not going to be won easily...If at all.

Tails jumped into the air and flew up to where the President and the Mayor were. "Pre-President!" Tails nearly collapsed on the platform but managed to keep his body up. They both turned to him. "Tails! Tell us, how are our odds out there?" Tails looked back to the battle-field. "We are outnumbered...At least 2,000 to 1!"

As Tails finished is sentance the leader of the military turned to the president. "President! We can't just stand here and watch Tails and his friends get killed!" Tails nodded. "I agree! We have reinforcements headed here, in the form of my parent's fleet!"

The President looked confused as Tails looked to the sky. "There!" He pointed to the skies, the population all turned their attention skywards. Within a matter of moments, the entire of Tails' race in their starships all flew through the atmosphere. Each and every ship contained countless guns and weapons.

"Tails' parent's fleet is here!" The military leader shouted. "President?" Said President nodded his head. "Get all of our armies. Tell them to engage Dr Robotnick's armada!"

Tails looked to the military's of the world as each and every plane/ship/missile launched into the air and flew at high speed towards the battle-field. "Tell my race that you're all on our side!" The Mayor nodded.

"Alright Tails, get to your position. We need everyone right?" Tails nodded as he raced off of the platform. "Let's do this!" Tails shouted as he jumped off of the platform and towards the Mystic Ruins where he hoped that Cosmo and Cream were about to take off with the Blue Typhoon.

-Amelia and James' Fleet-

James pressed several buttons on the main capital ship, where himself and Amelia were, so that the communication lines were open. "Everyone in our armada. Do not target the human fleet, I repeat, do not target the human fleet. Aim for the mechanical fleet ahead of us!"

Each and every commander of the fleet acknoloweged his command, pressing forwards to the attack area in their realivant formations. Amelia pressed the communication switch as well.

"As soon as we get into the battle-field, it doesn't matter about where in the field you are! Even if your formation is broken apart, do NOT get back into formation or try to! You will be destroyed before you even know what's hit you!"

Again the fleet acknlowleged the order, and as soon as the armada engaged Eggman's, there was more then just exploding ships and blood alongside machine parts...There was the knowledged that all the people in the fleet knew:- If they tried to escape...They would be killed...If their ship was disabled for another point...They were be killed. This was the only viable option to completely erradicate the fleet ahead of them.

As the main capital ship flew into the battle-zone, James caught sight of Tails' best friend:- Sonic. He was in his Super form, so the fleet may not have not have seen him so he commanded the fleet to not target the life form known as Sonic, Shadow or Silver.

As they were on thier side. There was so many explosions, gun fire, laser fire alongside smog that nearly no-one could see a thing. Not even blood...This was the final battle in a very long war. That was certain.

Sonic looked over to James and Amelia's fleet. "Alright!" Metal Sonic swiped at him again, Sonic dodged underneath Metal sliding past his next swipe, kicking metallic machine over using his foot, picking up said machine in his right hand, blasting him into another part of the ship he was on.

Shadow and Silver landed on the captial ship which Dr. Robotnick was commanding. "Sonic!" Sonic looked over to them, "It looks like Tails' civilisation has got here at last!" Sonic shouted as he ducked underneath another wave of lasers. Silver pressed his hands together as he saw Metal Sonic charging towards the real Sonic with his fist closed. "Leave him to me!"

Silver and Sonic saw Shadow glide near Sonic, his fist also outstreched and closed, collide into Metal's steel hand, both (metal) hedgehog and (real) hedgehog's energies forced Sonic and Silver off of the capital ship.

Super Sonic looked up in a flash. "Shadow!" Super Silver flew into Sonic and knocked them both underneath another wave of energy. "Keep moving! We'll have time to worry about Shadow later!" Sonic nodded. "Alright! Lets go!" Both Sonic and Silver charged towards yet another wave of machines.

Sonic glanced at the capital ship were they left Shadow and Metal Sonic. 'Good luck Shadow...' He thought as he turned his attention back to the ship that himself and Silver were attacking.

Onboard the Doctor's Capital Ship, Shadow The Hedgehog was fighting Metal Sonic in a more forceful way that Sonic had been. For every-move that Metal Sonic made Shadow countered it.

Another punch and Metal got thrown into a missile turret. Shadow flew over to him. "Hmph...You honestly think you can stop me? I am the ultimate life form!" He began to chuckle, but then stopped when Metal came up from the ashes of the turret and smacked into him, knocking the black hedgehog over to the deck of the ship.

"Ultimate Life Form...Targeted" Metal Sonic flew over to Shadow and landed in front of him, as Shadow was desperately trying to not get killed. 'Come on Tails...We need the ship...All of us do...Tails...' He winced. 'Please hurry'

-Mystic Ruins, Blue Typhoon Location-

Tails raced over to Cosmo who had made the ramp slam into the ground so he could get in. "Cosmo!" Tails shouted as he got into the ship, pressing some buttons so the ramp closed. "Have you got the hydrolics up and running?" Cosmo nodded. "Yep! Let's get to the bridge! Cream's got the engine room up and running as well!" Tails looked stunned for a moment. "She knows how to do that?" Cosmo smirked. "Well, yeah, you should give her some credit!"

Tails smirked at this point. "Nice work Cos. Now, let's get this ship in the air!" Tails raced towards the bridge while Cosmo stood there for a moment, shocked. "Did he? Did he just give me a nickname?" She smiled and raced towards the bridge herself. "That's a good sign!" She got onto the bridge while Tails sat down in the main control chair.

"Right then. Cos? Can you get to the gun controls?" Cosmo nodded and raced to the right control panel and sat down in its chair. After a few minutes of Cosmo pressing numerous buttons, she looked to Tails and nodded. "Guns and plasma cannons ready and waiting for your orders Tails!" She looked back to the panel and continued pressing buttons while Tails smiled at her for several minutes and then pressed tons of buttons on his panel.

"Cream? You got the engines running?" Cream's picture appeared on the glass eye piece that Tails had only just put over his right eye. "I have all four engines up and running. Main engine coming online...Now!" Tails smiled as he saw the main engine power on. "Good job Cream!" Cream smiled sheepishly. "Thanks" Tails looked to the landscape ahead of him.

"Ready for take off guys? We have a very fierce battle ahead of us!" Cream and Cosmo nodded. "We are ready! Let's get Eggman!" Tails nodded and pressed the last few buttons to take off.

The Blue Typhoon's engines scourced the land behind it and under it. As it took off into the sky, Tails commanded the ship to arm the first 30 guns. Back when they were facing the Metarex they really needed just the Sonic Power Cannon, but this kind of battle needed not just 1 gun...It needed hundreds.

Tails looked over to the battle-site which was getting worse by the minute. "Turning to face the location of the enemy! All guns primed and armed right?" Cosmo nodded. "Affirmative Captain!" Tails pressed some more dials and buttons. "Engines up to full power! Let's get that son-of-a-bitch!" They both nodded as the starship flew at extremely high speed towards the battlezone.

The only last thought in Tails' head as he saw just how many ships had already gone down:- 'I sure hope we get there in time...I know we have the whole of humanity on our side...I just hope we win...'

There was a resounding voice throughout the whole area. The President heard it, Tails heard it, James heard it...Even Dr. Robotnick heard it.

"There is no-way we are going to lose against you Eggman! NEVER!" They all looked to who had said that...It was none other then Sonic The Hedgehog...Who was glowing not Gold and not Silver...He was glowing...Crimson Red.


End file.
